Banglia
=Geography and Culture= Banglia is a vast nation whose borders extend past land and through the Mediterranean. Capital Region The center of Banglia, which also contains the capital, Mer, is located in Palestine. The region around the area is mostly sand, however, to the north, there are the Lebenese mountains known for the great Cedars that grow there. Many times of the year, one can find snow on top of these mountains. To the east of the capital, is Jordanian desert. Even though it is a desert, many beautiful cities are built there including Amman. To the west, one will find the Mediterranean sea which provides abundant food to the Capital Region as well as many other regions of Banglia. Many great cities are located in the capital region. This includes Mer, Jeruselem, Beirut, Amman, Tripoli, and Damascus. They are all major business cities with many open market places and restaurant streets. One of the more popular is Hamara street in Beirut. Most of these cities bring in abundant tourism, with some of the oldest structures and towns, as well as religious significance. Crete and Cyprus The two main islands of Banglia, Cyprus and Crete are major vacation spots for the citizens of Banglia. With beautiful beaches and mountains, it is no wonder that most citizens have been to these islands a number of times. As well as a great landscape, the island of Crete is the home of the ancient Minoan civilization. Nile Region The Nile region is vast and empty except at the banks of the great river. Outside of the riverbank is an arid desert that lasts until the borders of Banglia, and the Red Sea. At the riverbank, there is a great abundance of life, including the two great cities of Alexandria and Cairo. Many great structures are located in Alexandria facing the Mediterranean, including the Great Monument and the War Memorial. Near Cario, large structures, known as the pyramids, stand tall in the sand. Tigris and Euphrates Region Most of the land in this region is desert and spotted with small towns. However, between the two river is the city of Baghdad. In this region, there is much fighting with the foreign forces attempting to invade. Due to the great spirit and stubbornness of the citizens in this region, the invaders have yet to have a significant battle victory. There are rumors of a Research Lab in the region designing WMD's. The truth is that they are working on a Nuclear Power Plant. There is also a rumor of oil in the region. This is true. =History= Foundation Just after the Second Great War of Planet Bob, Mahmah emerged from his humble abode at the banks of the Mediterranean to lead a small band of citizens into an uprising. He fought off the barbarians of the region and established an organized government and a nation. This is now the location of Mer, the capital. Mahmah, became the leader of the nation, and still is today. CIN Days After a few days, and with the help of J Andres, Banglia joined the Commonwealth of International Nations. Banglia received assistance and advice from the established nation of Wilking. The nation fought off a rogue nation that attempted to raid one of its fellow alliance members. The names of the nations involved were lost to history. Mahmah learned about tech deals and trades while in the CIN. On May 13, 2007, the entire alliance was attacked in the middle of the night. At the same time, the Banglia's First Annual Ball was about to occur. The Ball was not canceled, however, the nation of Banglia was threatened to its doom by three NpO members. Mahmah knew to do the right thing once the alliance had officially disbanded. After three days of negotiations, agreeable peace terms were reached and the citizens of Banglia were happy and at peace again. NADC Days After the dismemberment of the CIN, Banglia decided to join a larger, more secure alliance, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. There Banglia grew very quickly, at first by trade relations as a seller of tech, and then as a buyer. Many great businessmen came out of Banglia. The most legendary is Omar Khaleed. After waiting for many months for the NADC tech department to return to normal status, Omar Khaleed decided to start the 4 x 4 Tech Club, a prominent source of tech to large nations in the NADC. With the help of Humbart Wessel, the 4 x 4 Tech Club rose to a great status in the NADC Tech Department. At times it was the only continuously running source of tech in the North Atlantic Business Exchange. Mahmah decided to run for elections in the NADC and to his surprise found the most eventful, and destructive times for the alliance, especially the nation of Banglia. There was a large controversy for the election of SecGen, with candidates dropping in and out. Many bribes and other corrupt activities occurred. As well, elections had to be redone a number of times. Emperor Charles VI had won the election and remained SecGen. Soon afterwards, many members left the alliance in protest of the dealings that had occurred. The Nuclear Mishap Just as soon, the NpO attacked the NADC in the night. Mahmah received many messages after the attack on instructions. One of these instructions mistakingly approved nuclear attacks. Due to Banglia's weapon arsenal, Mahmah gathered all of his advisors and decided to launch a nuke at each of the nations of Aaricland and JD Empire. Mahmah was to regret this dicision. After finding that the message was a mistake, Mahmah left the NADC and decided to cease attacks until Banglia could surrender inividually. Due to the dismay of Mahmah and all of the citizens of Banglia, negotiations were not simple. Prior to any agreements, Aaricland responded with nuclear attacks of its own. Every day for seven days, a nuclear missile was launched at Banglia's cities. Eventually negotiations began between Mahmah and JDawg, the leader of the JD Empire. At first, it was agreed, that Banglia was to send all of its technology to specific members of the NpO, as well as demolish all of its military buildings. Just after this agreement, a second wave of attacks from NpO nations began. This second wave had to be informed that Banglia will not strike and has already agreed to terms. With the aid of JDawg, whom Mahmah kept in contact, the second wave attackers understood, but it was too late. A third wave had begun and Mahmah had to make a tough decision. He knew that Banglia could not return to the NADC, at least for a long period of time. Banglia could not survive more waves of attackers. Mahmah knew that the waves would keep coming as long as Banglia's citizens remained in the countries borders. After all of the nuclear strikes and attacks on the nation, Banglia was in heavy debt. Mahmah had to choose. He declared an evacuation and asked all of the citizens to find a safe place to hide until the war was over. Within a matter of hours, Banglia's population dropped to only 0.2% of the original population before the evacuation. Only the key members of government and a few stubborn citizens remained. NpO Days Throughout the entire time, Mahmah kept friendly contact with JDawg. This was to pay off. JDawg asked Mahmah, and what remained of Banglia, to join the NpO. Mahmah accepted and applied for membership. Whithin the NpO, Banglia lay mostly dormant. Mahmah watched as plans of war and attacks passed in alliance conferences. Mahmah declined all calls to arms due to his belief in pacifism. He did not approve of many of the NpO's actions In the mean time, Omar Khaleed attempted to restore the nations prominence through selling technology and eventually buying technology. However, this was not enough. Even though many of the citizens returned to Banglia, they lacked the spirit and joyfulness that they had before. Wages were low and Banglia managed to pass by each day with a small profit. Eventually a great War Memorial was constructed in Alexandria and the citizens remember the days of war and suffering, the events that passed and the decisions made. Just as soon as the construction was completed, the BLEU-Continuum War broke out. Mahmah avoided much of the fighting by swift negotiations and non-retaliation. He reached simple surrender terms with the opposing alliances and the citizens of Banglia returned to their normal lives. Mahmah gained the respect of his constituents due to his decisions and the nation immediately rose from recession. Drifting After the BLEU-Continuum War ended, Banglia was protected by the Continuum. Mahmah decided to look around for a new alliance. After long meetings with his advisors, he was contacted by a small alliance known as 1 Touch Football. Mahmah decided to speak with the alliance leaders at the time and discovered that the alliance is one of the last few blue team alliance that is not entangled in the blue sphere politics of the larger alliances. Soon enough, Banglia joined the alliance. 1 Touch Football Almost imeddiately after joining 1 Touch Football, Mahmah was assigned the task of organizing technology deals within the alliance. With Omar Khaleed's help, Banglia took place in the deals that were organized as a result of this. Banglia, also enjoyed the status of government member of the alliance. Omar Khaleed began organizing deals in 3 x 3 groups. However due to lack of seller reliability, this failed after two rounds. Instead, Omar decided to create a training program in order to teach tech selling nation how to sell reliabliy. This is now called the Tech Training Program, TTP. Once again, sellers were still unreliable and Mahmah closed the program in order to reorganize the setup. Two months later, Mahmah was contacted by Mayzie, the Chairman of 1TF, about organizing a tech program in Aztec, the alliance bloc that 1TF recently joined. Omar Khaleed donated some of his organization techniques from the NADC Days, as well as new techniques he was willing to try. This program is to be called The Aztec Enterprise. After a few weeks of meetings and organization, The Aztec Enterprise is almost ready to begin its work. The Aztec Enterprise Omar Khaleed had much trouble trying to get sellers to join The Aztec Enterprise, TAE. He tried sending out fliers to all the sellers in Aztec alliances many times. Finally after many different fliers, a few sellers enrolled in TAE. Eventually the number of sellers and buyers nearly equalled one another. The Karma War Banglia was feeling strong again before the great Karma War. Prior to the war's start, Mahmah's cabinet heard rumors of a great war and decided to keep a close eye on the great world forum. Mahmah stayed in his office and in the forum many nights until the first strike was heard. Due to Banglia's international relations, when Viridian Entente attacked the New Pacific Order, MCXA retaliated against VE. Due to a treaty between Nueva Vida and VE, and Banglia's membership in Aztec along with NV, Banglia began an attack to help his friends by association in VE. Mahmah declared war on two MCXA nations, Gomorah and Edgecountry, and was given permission to drop nuclear weapons on these nations, since their alliance has also given similar permission. Twenty-four hours after the declaration of war, Mahmah stood next to the border between Banglia and Gomorah and held the Nemesis Adress. At the end of the speech, Mahmah turned around and watched as a nuclear bomb was dropped on Gomorah's capital, Alexandria. After the first bombing of Alexandria, Thdgls, the leader of Gomorah, began to loose control over his army. None of his attacks were successful, and his military could not defend. The Gomoran army had lost moral. On the other side of things, Banglia was in celebration. With an extremely small chance of any successful retaliation by Gomorah or Edgecountry, the citizens of Banglia held a festival for two weeks. There was some problems concerning the Nuclear Attacks on Edgecountry. After eight nuclear bombs launched on different cities failed to reach the ground, Banglia felt it had no hope to suppress the Edgecountry militia. After a second try on the Edgecountry capital, with the aid of the Banglian navy and airforce, two nuclear bombs fell on the city on two consecutive days. Finally, Banglia could secure victory. Later Edgecountry and Gomorah escaped from combat with Banglia, as well as many MCXA nations. However, a few nations had not gone into hiding. One of which was WII88, which Mahmah quickly caught. WII88 was nuked the next day by Banglia, and immediately afterwards, MCXA surrendered, as well as WII88. This was the first great war that Banglia can claim victory over all adversaries. Category:Nations